The present invention relates to desk lamps and relates more particularly to a telescopic and collapsible desk lamp which can be collapsed to reduce its storage space for a delivery.
Various desk lamps are known and designed for use on a desk or table. A desk lamp generally has a support mounted on a stand to hold a lamp shape and a lamp bulb or tube. In designing a desk lamp, many factors shall be taken into account, for example, the stability of the stand, the outer appearance, the convenience in adjusting the projecting angle of the lamp bulb or tube, the collapsibility, . . . etc. However, it is not easy to find a desk lamp from the market which satisfies these requirements.